


Dear Estel

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: Pre-LOTR: Faced with the death of her husband and the knowledge that her child will be hunted by the Enemy, Gilraen learns to cope by writing letters to her unborn baby...Estel (AU)





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Estel,

I haven't even met you yet, or kissed you, or even held you, but I want you to know how much I love you already. A while back I decided to write you a few letters, a reminder of something you could keep and hold onto, to know how much you are loved. You are very dear to us, but you are also dear for another very important reason. You come from the line of Kings of Gondor. Your family legacy traces back to the high kings of Gondor, and for that reason, your life will come with challenges most people would never understand. The enemy would see our line ended forever; they fear what you could become. For that reason, your kin and family have always been hunted…

* * *

_2933 of the Third Age_

Arathorn, Elladan, Elrohir and a small group of Rangers were walking back to the tiny village of Taurdal. They had been out nearly all day tracking a group of orcs which were rumored to be coming too close to their village. Arathorn knew the enemy was searching for him and as a result, his people were being slaughtered. "I am not sure how much more we can fight off these constant attacks Halbaron. Every day, more of our people are killed on my account," Arathorn said softly avoiding eye contact with his trusted friend.

Halbaron glanced at Arathorn. He felt for his lord and stopped to look at him. "Arathorn, we will continue to fight by your side till either you die or we all die. Do not lose hope, for a day will come when we will not need to hide who we are, and we can walk freely in peace."

Arathorn smiled softly at his friend. "I do not know what I would do without you, my friend. I am lucky…" Arathorn was suddenly cut off when he heard one of his Ranger's shout.

"We are under attack! Arm yourselves!"

Without a word, Arathorn drew his sword and began to run head first into the battle where the rest of his people – including the twin sons of Elrond – were already fighting. They were sorely outnumbered. Gilraen had wanted him to bring at least twenty men with him, but he had insisted most of the Rangers stay behind in case they were attacked. Now, he was beginning to wish he had listened to her. Already, three of his men were struck down and if things did not change in their favor soon, they would all be killed.

"Quick, form a circle, it is our only chance!" Arathorn shouted as he struck down another orc.

No sooner had Arathorn given the order then the remaining Dúnedain and the twins formed a tight circle. In perfect harmony, they were shooting the orcs down one by one. Soon, the numbers were becoming more even, and the Rangers were finding themselves on the winning side of the battle. Eventually, however, they found themselves once more fighting sword to sword.

As the battle raged on, Arathorn found himself separated from the others as he fought with the leader of the orcs. Arathorn thanked the Valar for his finesse as the leader was an unusually large brute who would not go down. In the end, however, Arathorn managed to catch the orc off guard and ran his sword through his chest. As the orc lay drowning in his blood Arathorn heard Elrohir shout out a warning to him. "Arathorn, behind you!"

Arathorn turned to face his new opponent only to see an arrow flying straight at his head. Before he could maneuver to the side, the arrow hit the young Chieftain in his eye. Arathorn felt a searing pain rip through his head as the arrow found its mark causing him to fall to the ground motionless. In an instant, the rest of the Rangers and the twins leaped to their leader's aid, and in no time, the rest of the orcs were dead or fleeing into the woods.

When they were sure the threat had passed, Elladan, Elrohir, and Halbaron were already by Arathorn's side. Elrohir knelt down and turned Arathorn to his side and cringed at the sight. He knew from the sight Arathorn would not survive this injury. "He is quickly dying. We must bring him back to the village so the Lady Gilraen can see him one last time."

* * *

Gilraen was pacing back and forth. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had a horrible feeling something was not right. Her mother had tried to get her daughter to sit as she reassured her all was well, but she would not listen. Minutes later Gilraen heard several villagers call out. "They have returned!"

Sighing in relief, Gilraen rushed out to meet her husband, but soon her relief was replaced by horror as she saw her husband on a gurney. "Arathorn!" she screamed as she ran to his side crying.

Elladan and Elrohir quickly lowered the front of the gurney and Gilraen fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. "No, please, you can't die. You must live!"

Arathorn opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "I am sorry, my love, but I am afraid the Line of Kings has ended. Our people will fall, and the darkness will win."

"No, it has not ended, it will continue," Gilraen said as she placed his hand on her belly.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Estel,

I wish you could have known your father. He was such a valiant man, full of love, laughter, and life. He was never afraid to stand up to what he thought was injustice or for what he wanted. Well, there was one time he was slightly scared to face my father to ask for my hand in marriage, but he somehow managed to face him in the end. I still remember the day we married. We were so happy and lost in each other's love. It was almost as if no one else was around. I cannot explain it, but I know my Estel, you will be just as courageous as your father and you will pass all the trials that come your way.

* * *

Arathorn's smile faltered for only a second. "You are pregnant?" he asked still not sure he heard her right.

Gilraen nodded, trying to stay strong for the last few minutes of her husband's life. "Yes, I am. I found out a week ago. I wanted to surprise you when you came back, but…" Gilraen's voice faltered, and she could not find the words to finish her thoughts. This was not how it was supposed to be. They were meant to rejoice and be together forever, raising their child!

Arathorn squeezed Gilraen's hand weakly. "You must be strong my love. For our child's sake. Please, when I am gone, you must flee with Lords Elladan and Elrohir and make your way to Imladris. There seek the counsel of Lord Elrond. But no matter what, you must keep our child safe at all costs. I love you, my love, my life." Arathorn smiled faintly before his eyes rolled back and he breathed his last, his hand falling to his side.

"Arathorn?" Gilraen cried out, stroking his face. She could not believe it; her husband was dead, and she was now all alone. Falling on his chest, she sobbed uncontrollably not even aware her mother and father were behind her. How was she supposed to continue without her rock here to protect her?

Finally, she could cry no longer, and she slowly stood up cradling her unborn child tightly. She had to find a way to live, if not for her then for her baby. What was she supposed to do? Arathorn said to flee to Imladris, but surely, she could remain here with her people? "Gilraen?" a voice whispered to her. Turning around her father was standing there with his arms held open. Running to him, she allowed him to hold her as he tried to comfort her.

Later on that night, they held a funeral for Arathorn. As she stood there with a burning torch in her hands, she could not help but remember when Arathorn had been here standing beside her as she said her farewells to her brother those short years ago. Now, she was saying goodbye one last time to her husband. As she watched his body burn, her mind drifted back to his final words.  _You must be strong my love. For our child's sake. Please, when I am gone, you must flee with Lords Elladan and Elrohir and make your way to Imladris. There seek the counsel of Lord Elrond. But no matter what, you must keep our child safe at all costs._ Gilraen was conflicted. On the one hand, she wanted to stay and remain with her people. She didn't want to leave her parents and stay with people she did not know. But on the other hand, she knew she could not stay. It would only be a matter of time before the enemy discovered her and her child and she shuddered to think of what they would do when they found her.

As if sensing her thoughts, Elrohir walked over to her. "Lady Gilraen, I am sorry for your loss. My brother and I knew Lord Arathorn since he was but a child. He will be deeply missed." He hesitated for a moment before he continued, "but he is right; you cannot stay here. It is too dangerous for you and your child. You must come to Imladris and seek the counsel of our father for he is very wise."

Gilraen couldn't even look Elrohir in the eyes. "I know. It is just… I am afraid. It is a long journey to Imladris. What if the same orcs that killed my husband are still out there, what if we are attacked while we are on our way?" All these  _what ifs_  filled her mind and the more she dwelt on them, the less she wanted to leave.

This time it was Elladan who spoke up. "To stay here would be certain death to you, your child and your people. You carry the last remaining hope for your kind. Your only chance is to travel and seek refuge with our people. You must see that."

"Can you promise me I will make it to Imladris alive and once I am there, I will be allowed to remain?" Gilraen asked.

Elladan placed a hand on Gilraen's shoulder. "I promise you; you will make it to Imladris alive and one way or another you will be allowed sanction. The child you carry is of our uncle's blood. Our father would not turn away his own brother's kin."

Nodding her head and gripping the Ring of Barahir in her hand, she made her mind up. "Then I will leave first thing in the morning for Imladris." She just had to find a way to tell her parents she was leaving, possibly never to return to them again.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Estel,

I hope you understand why I decided to take refuge in Imladris rather than stay with our kin in the wild. Part of the reason was it is a tradition for the heirs of Isildur to be fostered for a time here, but the biggest reason was to keep you safe. I wanted you to live without fear you would be hunted down like your father and his father before him. I wanted you to have a life and to live in bliss and happiness even if it was only for a short time. Most of all, I wanted you to grow up having as much of a chance to conquer your destiny and succeed where others of your line failed.

* * *

Morning came over the small village of Taurdal, and Gilraen was now ready to depart from her family and kin for as far as she knew forever. She decided to travel light for she knew the Enemy was still out there tracking her and her people. She had no idea just how much the Enemy knew, and the sooner she arrived in Imladris, the better of she'd be.

As soon as the twins and a handful of Rangers were ready to leave as well, Gilraen said her farewells. Her mother understood why her only daughter was leaving even if it tore her apart to see her child leave possibly forever. Holding her for the last time, she bit back her tears. "You take care of yourself, do you understand? Make sure you tell your child about us and never let them forget their heritage. If at all possible, come back to us," her mother said, and with one final kiss, she let her daughter go to say goodbye to her father.

As Gilraen approached her father, she knew this goodbye would be more painful than the one with her mother. Unlike his wife Ivorwen, Dírhael did not fully understand or agree with his daughter's decision to leave. He felt he could protect his daughter and unborn grandchild just as well as Lord Elrond, but in the end, he relented but not before threatening Elladan and Elrohir if anything happened to his baby girl, he would hunt them down and utterly destroy them.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Dírhael murmured.

Gilraen nodded not able to say anything for she felt if she did, she would falter and not be able to leave. Her father smiled feeling her fears and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Be brave little one and don't forget who you are or where you came from. We will see one another again someday."

"I'll miss you father," Gilraen said now breaking down.

"I'll miss you too, and even though I don't fully understand and agree with this choice, I know it must be done. Just walk forward and don't look back or it will only be harder to leave." Kissing his daughter on the forehead, he let her go, and Gilraen left the village with Elladan and Elrohir leading the way.

* * *

For the first few days, no one said much especially Gilraen. The only sounds which could be heard were the chirping of birds as they made their way towards Rivendell. Elladan would quietly converse with his brother while they kept a vigilant eye out for any sign of the Enemy. They knew it was not "if" they were attacked but "when" they were.

They walked on like this for almost a week and a half, every so often stopping so Gilraen could rest as she was not able to walk as long as the others due to her carrying a child and her severe state of depression. Looking back at their charge, they could tell she was not doing well. Still feeling her husband's death very vigorously and suffering from the symptoms of pregnancy, Gilraen looked exhausted and pale.

Knowing they could not walk anymore that day, Elrohir called for everyone to stop and make up camp. As the other Rangers gathered wood for a fire and hunted for game, Elladan approached Gilraen with a worried look on his face. "My lady, are you alright?"

Not meeting the elder's face, she merely nodded. Elladan and his brother did not agree and looked at one another unconvinced. Gilraen knew they did not believe her and sighed in annoyance. "I will be fine my lords. I am just tired, and the baby has not allowed me to rest nor eat much."

"Why don't you sit down by the fire, and I will make you a tincture to help with your sickness then you can rest," Elrohir stated leading her to the fire. As she tried to make herself comfortable, Elrohir began to make the drink while his brother helped the other Rangers skin the small deer for their dinner.

A minute later, Elrohir kneeled beside her and handed her the cup. Thanking him, she downed the drink and despite her best efforts scrunched up her nose at the taste. Elrohir couldn't help but laugh. "It may not taste very well, but it will do the job."

"I am not so sure I agree with you on that," Gilraen choked out trying to not be ill from the foul taste left in her mouth. But sure enough a few minutes later, she was already starting to feel much better and by the time dinner was ready she found she was able to eat without throwing up her meals.

As everyone ate, the travelers had relaxed enough they were now telling stories and jokes. Even Gilraen looked much better although she still seemed tired. As the night wore on, Gilraen found she could not keep her eyes open any longer, and once her bedroll had been laid out, she put her head down, and within a minute, she fell into a deep sleep unaware they were being hunted.

* * *

As the sun was starting to rise casting everything in a soft orange light, Gilraen was awoken not by the sound of birds singing but by a frantic voice crying out. "Orcs!"

At the word orcs, Gilraen bolted up reaching for the closest thing she could use for a weapon. This could not be happening, she thought to herself. Why did she agree to leave? Elladan and his brother had promised her she would be safe and now they were in the middle of nowhere being attacked by the very creatures that killed her husband leaving her to raise their child alone.

As she stood to her feet, she saw the orcs rushing towards them, jumping out from the trees. Without being told, the Rangers and the sons of Elrond were forming a protective barrier around Gilraen. They were bound and determined not to lose the wife of Arathorn or the last line of Isildur. As the orcs got close enough to strike, everything happened so fast Gilraen had no time to react. As the others fought to protect her, she pleaded with the Valar to please spare her and her baby. Several times, an orc or two nearly managed to break through the barrier to attack the now terrified Gilraen only to be swiftly ran through or beheaded by one of her protectors.

Time went on, and still, the orcs were relentless in their attack. Already, four Rangers had been killed, and Elladan and Elrohir had come close to being struck down themselves. As the fight wore on, Elladan managed to reach Gilraen and grabbing her by the arm he looked her in the eyes. "Gilraen, I want you to take this dagger and run as fast as you can towards Rivendell." Gilraen looked at Elladan as if he had lost his mind! Her run alone? Elladan shook his head. "Trust me, just do as I say, we will be right behind you, but you must get to safety, now run!" When Gilraen didn't budge Elladan firmly pushed her towards Rivendell. "RUN!" Gilraen tearing up turned and with all the speed she could conjure up, ran towards Rivendell.

Gilraen ran and ran for what seemed like ages before she could no longer run. Out of breath she collapsed to the ground and cried. She had no idea if she was even going the right direction or if any of her escort had survived. So consumed with her grief, she failed to hear the sound of footsteps coming towards her until she felt a hand touch her. Screaming, she grabbed the dagger Elladan had given her and raised it to her would be attacker only to see it was a golden-haired ellon with a group of at least twenty more elves.

"Forgive me, my lady; I did not mean to startle you. I am Lord Glorfindel from Imladris. Who are you and why are you out here alone?"

Imladris? Hearing that she lowered her weapon and cried in relief. "I am Lady Gilraen, the widow of Lord Arathorn. I was being escorted to Imladris by the sons of Lord Elrond when we were attacked by a group of orcs not too far back. Lord Elladan bid me run as fast as I could to Rivendell. I know not the fate of my escort."

Glorfindel paled. "Which way did you come from?" he asked.

Gilraen pointed in the direction from where she came. Glorfindel nodded before whistling for Asfaloth. When his horse came over, Glorfindel looked back at Gilraen. "I want you to take my horse and ride to Imladris. He will keep you safe and will not allow any that I charge him to carry to fall." Seeing the fear in her eyes, he smiled softly. "Fear not, it is but a short ride to safety." Mounting the horse, Glorfindel made sure she was safely on before he urged his horse to flee as fast as possible before he ordered his patrol to rush to Elladan and Elrohir's aide quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the battle things were starting to look grim for the now small group. Already they had lost seven of their comrades, and Elladan and Elrohir were beginning to tire. They had no idea how many orcs they had slain only that the number was piling up and there appeared to be no end in sight. Where had all these orcs come from? Just as they thought they were going to meet their end, they heard the sound of a horn and charging out from behind them came the sound of a war cry and a face they had never been so glad to see. "Glorfindel!"

Without even answering, the golden-haired warrior began hacking away at the orcs who were now confused and began to try and flee. Within several minutes, Glorfindel and his patrol had obliterated the large band of orcs.

"Are you alright?" he asked the remaining survivors.

Elrohir nodded as he sheathed his sword. "I think so. How did you know where to find us?

Glorfindel motioned from where he had come from. "Lady Gilraen told us where you were."

"Gilraen? Is she ok?" a ranger asked fearing the worse.

"She is fine. A little shaken up but unharmed from what I could see. I had Asfaloth take her to Rivendell. She should have arrived by now. Let us take care of these orcs and tend to your dead and wounded, and I will bring you the rest of the way where you can rest and eat."

Not wanting to waste any more time, the remaining survivors quickly started to gather up the dead orcs while the other elves tended to the injured Rangers. When all had been seen to and all the dead burned, the exhausted group made their way to Rivendell where hopefully, Gilraen was waiting for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Estel,

I must tell you my trip to Imladris did not go how I had hoped it would. Yes, we had our good moments but being attacked by orcs was not in the travel description. When you are old enough to travel with the Lords Elladan and Elrohir, and they promise you everything will be okay and nothing will happen – don't believe them. More than likely, something will happen, so be on your guard at all times! Thank the Valar, Lord Glorfindel, and his patrol was there when they were, or I might not have made it all the way to Imladris nor would Elladan and Elrohir have possibly made it out with the remainder of the Rangers traveling with us. When I arrived at Rivendell, I was utterly exhausted and could barely sit on Asfaloth. Thankfully, Lord Elrond was here to catch me before I fell. One life lesson I want you to take with you wherever you go is this: even when you feel like you cannot go on anymore, you just have to keep going. Never give up even when things look dark, for there is always light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Elrond was on his balcony when he heard the sound of hooves quickly approaching followed by Erestor's frantic voice. "My Lord Elrond quickly, Asfaloth approaches, but he is not carrying Lord Glorfindel, tis a woman and she is barely conscious!"

Dropping the book he was reading, Elrond rushed over to the gate where he saw Asfaloth whinnying in exhaustion. It was evident he had been pushed hard to make it here safely with his charge. Erestor was attempting to rouse the young woman by the time Elrond reached her side. Gilraen slowly opened her eyes and tried to speak. "Lord… Elrond?" Before Elrond could answer Gilraen passed out, and Elrond caught her before she fell off the horse.

Elrond wasted no time in bringing this mysterious woman to the healing wards. Many thoughts were racing through his mind – who was she, how did she know who he was and more importantly how was it she came to be on Glorfindel's horse and where was his friend? As he contemplated on these things, he took a cold rag to the woman's face and felt she was warm. "Help me remove her outer garments Erestor, she has a small fever," he said softly as he began to remove her shirt. When Erestor and Elrond had removed her top layers, Elrond began to examine her body for any signs of injury which would explain the extreme fatigue and fever.

Not seeing anything on her arms, he moved down to her abdomen and gasped at her slightly bulging belly. Erestor noticed it too. "She is with child," he gasped in surprise.

Elrond nodded. "That would explain one reason she is so tired, but it does not explain the fever. I do not see any signs of injury so, my only guess right now as to why she is ill would be she is overworked and her body is protesting." Just then Elrond heard the sound of a horn and instantly recognized it as Elladan's. Sighing in relief at his sons return, he stood and made for the door. "Keep applying a cold rag to her face and send for me the minute she wakes, or there is any change to her. I will be back in a few moments." Erestor nodded his understanding and Elrond left to meet his sons.

* * *

By the time Elrond entered the courtyard, Elladan, Elrohir, and the small group of Rangers was already inside being led by Glorfindel and his patrol. Breathing a sigh of relief to see his friend and sons unharmed, he hurriedly greeted his sons and embraced them. "It is good to see you back safe, but why are there Rangers here and why was Asfaloth carrying a woman?" he asked.

Elladan's eyes widened. "So, she made it here safe then?"

"If you are referring to the mysterious woman that was brought here by Glorfindel's horse then yes," Elrond said more confused than ever. "Who is she?"

This time Elrohir answered. "That is the widow of Lord Arathorn, the Lady Gilraen. We brought her here after the death of Arathorn to seek asylum for her and her unborn child. We were just about here when we were ambushed by orcs seeking her out. If it was not for Glorfindel and his men, we would probably not be here nor would Gilraen."

Elrond closed his eyes as he tried to take in the information. So, Arathorn is dead, and the only remaining heir to the throne is the unborn babe Gilraen carries… he thought to himself sadly. "I see," Elrond started as he opened his eyes. That is disturbing news indeed."

"Is our lady well? Where is she?" asked one of the Rangers.

"Forgive me for not letting you know her condition. She arrived unharmed but has come down with a slight fever probably due to severe exhaustion. When she arrived, she was barely conscious and is now resting in the healing ward. I will have you brought to some spare rooms and as soon as you are all tended to you may visit her as soon as she can receive visitors."

A sigh of relief was heard throughout the camp. Elrond motioned for one of his servants. When he arrived, Elrond asked him to please take their guests to the guest house where they could freshen up and to bring any injured to the healing wing. When the ellon left with the Rangers, Elrond turned his attention back to Glorfindel and his sons. "I want a full account later on how Lord Arathorn died. In the meantime, come with me for I need to check on Gilraen. While you are there, I will look you over to make sure you two are unscathed. And don't you argue with me Elladan Peredhel!"

Knowing it was pointless to argue with their father, they followed him to where Gilraen was now beginning to wake. As soon as Elrond entered, Erestor stood and let his friend in. "How do you feel my lady?" asked Elrond when Gilraen had fully come too.

At first, Gilraen was confused and was unsure how she had got here, but as time wore on, memories of the past few days returned. "I feel so tired. Where are my people and did Lords Elladan and Elrohir make it okay?"

"We are here Lady Gilraen, and your people are being tended too. But how are you and Little Bump doing?" Elrohir asked.

Gilraen laughed at the nickname the twins had insisted on calling her baby. "You know how I detest that name. But the child is fine, I think."

Elrohir laughed. "Well, we must call the baby something. "It" just doesn't sound right."

Gilraen nodded. Elrohir did have a point. Thinking for some time she smiled. "I think I will call the baby Estel until I can name the child appropriately."

Elrond looked at the mother to the others before nodding in approval. "Estel is a perfect name. In our tongue, it means "hope, " and that is what your child is – Hope for the future of men and you."

Gilraen put her hand on her belly and held back the tears. Yes, my Estel _._

* * *

After several days of bed rest, Gilraen was finally able to walk around. She still had yet to ask Elrond if she could stay here until such time allowed for her to leave. It was during one of her morning walks in the gardens Elrond found her. "Good morning," Elrond said as he approached her. "How are you feeling this day?"

Gilraen bowed her head slightly before responding. "I feel a little better. I am still feeling tired and some days are better than others."

Elrond nodded. He could tell she was not truly honest with him. Whether it was denial on her part or she just did not wish to be a burden on others, Elrond knew Gilraen was not doing well. She barely ate, her nights were filled with dreams of her husband's death and fear of the future, and she was filled with despair and grief of Arathorn's death and having to leave her family. Thousands of years of healing experience told him Gilraen was fading and unless she came to terms with what happened and fought to live, both her and the baby would die. He told himself he would need to confront her about this later but right now he had other matters to discuss with her.

"That is good to hear. The reason I am here is to discuss what is to happen to you and your child."

Gilraen looked at the raven-haired lord and felt fear grip her. Was he going to kick her out? If so, where would she go?

As if he could tell what she was thinking, Elrond raised a hand and smiled softly. "Fear not my lady. I am not going to kick you out. My home is a refuge for people in need, especially my brother's kin. I have come to ask you if you would like to remain here. As you are carrying the last line of kings and the future king or queen of Gondor and Arnor, it would be best if you and your child remained here until the threat to them and you has left."

Gilraen sighed in relief. He was allowing her to stay. Even though she was not sure if she would remain permanently, she would take Elrond's offer and stay until such a time allowed her and her child to leave. "I would be honored to stay here my lord," she said smiling.

Elrond returned the smile. "Then I will let the staff know you are to be a guest here until you decide to leave." Taking his leave, he returned to the Last Homely House. Now let us hope she finds the will to survive. At least long enough to birth the child, he prayed.


	5. Chapter 5

My dearest Estel,

My how the time flies. It seems like yesterday I found out I was carrying you. Now, I am nearing the end of my pregnancy, and I can hardly wait to greet you. I never thought a person could love someone they have never even met as much as I love you. I have dreamed of holding you close every night since I learned I was expecting and soon my little one that dream will be a reality.

* * *

Elrond paced back and force trying to piece together the vision he had been having now for a little over a week. He knew it had to do with Lady Gilraen's child but why would he have this vision and not her? At first, he thought it was silly even to believe she would not have had the same vision, but as the days went by and she had not approached him about it, he realized she had not been shown these things.

Every day for the last six months she would come out to the same spot in his wife's garden and sit staring into nothing, her face, and eyes showing the heart-wrenching pain she was feeling. Many of the inhabitants including his two sons and himself tried to comfort her and bring her hope, but it appeared to be all in vain.

Slowly, he watched her begin to fade, and he told himself to back away and let her try and deal with this on her own. He had tried to be firm with her and to let her know she was selfish by not taking care of herself and she no longer was caring just for her, but an innocent life which was depending on her to bring him or her into this world and Arathorn would not want her to live this way. But she only snapped at him telling him he had no right to tell her how to grieve or live.

"What would you know about losing a loved one?" she had yelled at him one evening. "Your wife is still alive! My husband is never returning."

Elrond had to force himself not to snap at her, and that was when he decided not to get involved anymore. That was also when the dreams started appearing: a dream of a small bundle with a black tuft of hair, gray eyes and his mother holding him for the first time. Then the dream shifted to a little toddler with unruly black curls and his sons running after him laughing. Elrond had seen himself tossing him in the air laughing as he beheld the broad grin on the child's face. Then he saw the same child only he was no longer a child but a grown man wandering the wild with his kin fighting back the evil which would plague their lands and him overcoming that same evil where his forefather Isildur had failed. Finally, he saw him as king of Gondor and Arnor embracing his daughter as queen.

Elrond frowned at the last vision. If his daughter was in this dream, then that meant she would choose to become mortal, and he would be sundered from him forever. Looking out the window, he saw Gilraen sitting in the garden. She looked as if she had been crying yet again – lately, that was all she had been doing.

Sighing, he wondered if he should even tell her of this vision or keep it quiet. If he told her what he saw, then that meant Gilraen would have a reason to fight to live, her son would survive, and most importantly, the Free People of Middle Earth would have a chance to survive if Estel became king. However, it also meant he would lose his daughter to this mortal child.

For one brief moment, Elrond considered not telling her and letting her and the child pass from this world. Why should he lose his daughter? No! That is not an option,he thought to himself. He would not allow an innocent child to die just to save himself from losing his daughter. He would tell Gilraen of her son and hope it would be enough to give her a reason to fight.

* * *

Gilraen was sitting in the garden again for the third time that day. Her child was fast approaching the day of birth, and she was feeling incredibly restless and even more emotional than ever. For many weeks now, her thoughts drifted to her late husband and how he would not be around to see their son or daughter. Arathorn had made her promise to keep their child safe and to live, but the longer she was without Arathorn, the more she realized he would never see their child grow and the more she felt herself lose all desire to live.

Gilraen felt herself losing control again wanting nothing more than just to die; she started to let herself cry not caring if people saw her or not. As the tears began to fall, she felt someone approach behind her. Turning her head, she saw Lord Elrond standing behind her a small scowl on his face.

"What do you want?" Gilraen snapped. She was not in the mood for another lecture on how she should snap out of her grief for her husband.

Elrond sighed. "I have something important I need to talk to you about."

Turning her head, Gilraen stared at a small insect crawling by. "I am not in the mood to talk right now."

Elrond could not take it anymore. One way or another she was going to snap out of this depressed mood even if he had to slap it out of her. "I did not ask you if you wished to talk. Now I have been very patient with you and have endured your insults and major outbursts. Now you are going to sit and listen to me without talking as this has to do with your son!"

Gilraen turned back around with a look of shock on her face. "Did you just say, my son?"

"I did indeed, and it is important you find a way to get over your state of melancholy for his sake and the sake of Middle Earth."

"How do you know I am having a son?" she asked still in shock at the news.

"I have the gift of foresight, and for the past week now I have been having glimpses of your son's future," Elrond replied sitting next to Gilraen, glad she was not throwing her usual insults at him this time.

"What kind of glimpses?"

What all should he tell her? After thinking about what he should reveal, he decided the best course of action would be to just stick with what he saw with him and not include Arwen in it as he was not entirely sure she would like what he said. "I saw the birth of your son and you holding him, a look of bliss on your face. I saw him growing up in happiness among the elves here, learning to fight and become a man. I beheld him going into the wild and helping to fight the evil that threatens to control this world. But most importantly, I saw him fulfill his destiny and becoming king of both Gondor and Arnor."

Gilraen froze. For a few moments, she knew not what to say, think or even feel. Finally, as the shock wore off, she found her voice again. "My son, becomes king?"

Elrond shrugged. "That all depends on you."

"On me? What do you mean by that?"

Elrond stood to his feet. "Gilraen, you are a smart woman. You know exactly what I mean by that. If you continue to go down the road you are on by sulking around thinking about what you don't have instead of what you do have; then there won't be a future king. Now, I know I have said this before, and I will say it again. Think of Arathorn. Do you think he would like to see you like this dwelling on his death? Or do you think he would rather see you bring your son into this world and raise him being happy you still have a part of him with you?"

Gilraen started to interrupt, but Elrond cut her off. "It is quite simple Gilraen. You can either continue to mope around and feel sorry for yourself and slowly waste away until both you and your child die, or you can be the strong woman I know you are and decide to live and raise your child and keep your husband's memory alive through your son. The choice is yours." Not allowing to let Gilraen respond, Elrond turned and went back inside.

Watching Elrond leave, Gilraen sat for a long time thinking about what she was just told. She was having a son. This was more real than knowing she was having a baby. Placing a hand on her belly, she closed her eyes and felt her son move. "Oh Estel, what have I been doing these past few months?" Opening her eyes, she knew what she had to do. She would fight for her son, and instead of grieving for her husband, she would start living for him. After all, she had a king to bring into this world. Standing to her feet, she went back to her room with a new sense of purpose and a new priority.

Back inside watching her, Elrond smiled as he watched Gilraen return to her quarters with a newly lit fire in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

My dearest Estel,

Today you have decided to make your entrance into this world and from this moment on your life will be wrought with many choices. Some will be harder than others, and many will test your strength, but no matter what, you must always be strong. Remember, you come from the line of Kings, and whether you choose to make anything of that, I will always be proud of you...

* * *

A few days after Elrond had informed Gilraen she was to have a son; young Estel decided it was time to come into the world. Gilraen had been sleeping when she awoke with a jolt followed by something wet and warm flowing from her. At first, she thought perhaps she had soiled herself, but when she felt her abdomen tighten followed by a sharp pain, Gilraen knew she was in labor.

Not even bothering to don a robe, she quickly left to find Lord Elrond and was soon met by his Chief Advisor Lord Erestor who as usual was pulling an all-nighter. "My Lady Gilraen, what are you doing wandering the halls at this time?" he asked.

"I am looking… Gilraen started to answer but was interrupted by another contraction this one more painful than the last. When it had subsided enough for her to speak, she continued, "I am looking for Lord Elrond. I think Estel wants to meet us."

Wasting no time, Lord Erestor quickly dropped his books and led Gilraen to the infirmary. As he entered, he saw one of the healers Celonthel changing the sheets. "Celonthel, where is Lord Elrond? Lady Gilraen is in labor."

Celonthel stopped what she was doing and quickly helped Gilraen to one of the beds. "I am not sure where he is my lord, he is probably in his study. While I help the Lady Gilraen change, go and see if he is there."

Erestor nodded and left at once to find Elrond. As he neared his lord's study, he nearly ran into him. "Forgive me, my lord; I was just looking for you."

Elrond steadied himself and saw the look of urgency on his face. He didn't even need to be told what was wrong. "The baby?" he asked making his way to the healing ward.

"Yes, my lord," he replied trying to keep up with Elrond.

By the time they reached the healing ward, several midwives were already present trying to help Gilraen remain calm. Elrond hurriedly approached and saw Gilraen was struggling immensely and there was a lot of blood. "How is she?" he asked frowning. He had delivered many a child, and he knew there should not be that much fluid.

The head midwife shook her head as she dropped a soaked towel and grabbed a new one. "Not good my lord, the child is coming quick, but the mother is losing too much blood."

As the midwife moved out of the way to let Elrond look, Gilraen screamed as another contraction hit. "Please, I can't do this anymore!"

Celonthel took a cold rag and wiped Gilraen's head as she soothed her. "You are doing great my lady, just a little while longer and you will be able to hold your child."

Elrond smiled at the healer and resumed to examine Gilraen. Upon closer look, he inhaled sharply and frowned deeply. Gilraen was hemorrhaging, and there was nothing he could do to help her. She was going to die and if he didn't act quickly so would the baby. How would he tell Gilraen?

Looking up he caught her gaze, and her eyes said it all: she knew she was going to die. Motioning for him to come over, Elrond took her hand in his, and she squeezed it. Elrond couldn't help but cringe at her appearance. She was so pale, and already her breathing was labored, her lips the slightest tinge of blue. "My lord," she said fighting back the tears, "I know I am dying. When I am gone, please promise me something."

Elrond wanted to tell her she was going to be okay, but he knew she would see right through the lie. "Anything," he said finding it hard to form the words.

"Promise me you will raise my son until he is old enough to make it on his own. Promise me you will prepare him for his destiny, and you will also tell him about his heritage. Most importantly, raise him as your own but tell him about his father and myself. Don't let him forget where he came from – please, promise me!"

Elrond stared at Gilraen for only a moment trying to take in what she had just asked him. All around them the healers stopped working and looked back and forth between the two wondering what he would say. Finally, Elrond came to and taking both hands in his smiled ever so softly. "You have my word. It will be as you command. But first, you will live long enough to welcome your child into this world and to give him a name fit for a king."

Smiling, Gilraen nodded before she cringed as another contraction hit her. Elrond looked back at the head midwife, and a second later she raised her head. "She is ready my lord. The head is crowning."

Looking back at Gilraen, Elrond became serious again. "Gilraen, you need to push for the child comes now."

Gilraen nodded, and as the contractions piled on top of one another, she pushed with all her might not stopping until the sound of a baby could be heard breaking through her screams. Instantly, Elrond took the crying child from the midwife and clearing his passages, placed the baby on Gilraen's chest. "You have a beautiful son. What shall you call him?"

Gilraen looked into the gray slated eyes of her son and through tears of happiness and exhaustion managed to answer. "I will name him… Aragorn."

"Aragorn, it will be then."

Knowing she did not have much time left she looked up at Elrond. "I have one last request to make please."

"Name it, and it shall be yours."

"I would like some paper and a quill, please. I wish to write one final letter to my son before I pass on."

Elrond nodded and then turned to one of the healers. "Please find some paper and a quill and hurry."

The healer nodded and swiftly left to do as she was asked. Moments later she returned with the requested items, and once Aragorn had been handed over to Elrond, Gilraen took the items from the healer and wrote one last letter to her son before she closed her eyes for the last time.


	7. Chapter 7

My dearest Estel,

I do not have much time before I go to meet your father. I wish I could be here with you and watch you grow up and become the man I know you will be, but fate has decided otherwise and so before I leave, I will leave you with one final letter. I want you to know that ever since I was a little girl, I wanted a family of my own. I never thought, however, I would be in this situation and even though I didn't choose this life or the outcome of it if, given the choice of going through this knowing what would happen, I would not change a thing. I am glad I got to love your father even for just a short time, and I feel the same about you as well. And even though I may not be with you in this world, I am with you in spirit always, and if you just close your eyes, you will see your father and me helping you along the way. I love you Aragorn… my Estel

* * *

_Epilogue_

Elrond rushed out of his room tripping over his boots towards the sound of the screaming. It was nearing midnight, and he had just fallen asleep not even two hours ago when he had been awoken by a chilling scream. When he got to the source of the noise, he opened the door and found Estel sitting up wide-eyed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Ada!" he screamed again.

"Shhh, I am here ion-nín. It was only a dream," Elrond whispered as he took the five-year-old child in his arms. When Estel had calmed enough, Elrond turned him around to look at him. "Now, tell me, what was the dream about?"

Estel sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I dreamed that monsters came in and made you go away just like they did my daddy."

Elrond looked at Estel in shock. "Who told you monsters made your father go away?"

Estel hiccupped. 'Adan and 'Rohir. I asked them how my daddy died and they said an orc hurt him and he died and then mommy had to run away here to keep me safe… Ada, please don't go away!"

Elrond cursed his sons silently. Boy, would he have a few choice words to say to them when they returned from patrol. "Estel, I promise you I will not go anywhere. And neither are your mother and father."

Estel looked at Elrond with wide eyes. "But, how can my mommy and daddy be here with me if they died?"

Elrond laughed softly. "Because my son, they are here," he said placing his hand on Estel's heart. "just as I will, and anytime you need to hear them or feel them just close your eyes and listen very carefully, and you will hear them."

Estel nodded and cuddled closer to Elrond feeling a yawn come over him. "Will you read me some of my letters to me again, please?"

Chuckling, Elrond laid Estel down on his bed and pulled the covers up over him. "Of course, I will." Reaching under Estel's bed, he pulled out a beautifully carved chest and lifting the lid off; he pulled out a stack of letters. Laying down next to Estel, Elrond opened the first letter and began to read: "My darling Estel…"


End file.
